Aetos
by melfanfan
Summary: cekatan, cepat, lugas, lalu menghilang. Itulah The Dark Night, sang pembunuh berdarah dingin. "jangan pernah tertipu dengan senyumannya, meski tampan ia mematikan" -Baekhyun/ "kau cantik sekali nona, sayang wajahmu galak" -Jongin/ "siapa gadis itu?" -Sehun/ gs for uke/hunhan/chanbaek/kaisoo/chenmin/
1. Prolog

Aetós by MelFanfan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam dengan segala kepedihan dan kesakitan adalah dua hal yang paling disenangi oleh mereka. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang yang berbeda, tapi memiliki makna yang sama.

Tiga orang dengan profesi yang berbeda, tetapi memiliki tujuan yang sama.

Tiga orang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda, tetapi memiliki satu watak yang sama. Kejam.

Tiga orang yang dikenal dengan nama The Dark Night.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin : seorang pria tan dengan kegemaran bermain wanita, memiliki pekerjaan sebagai pemilik klub malam di Seoul dan memiliki satu pekerjaan sampingan.

Kim Jongdae : seorang bartender di klub milik Jongin, memiliki wajah kotak dengan senyuman yang khas.

Park Chanyeol : seorang pria dengan senyum 5 jari, memiliki paras yang rupawan dan pemilik dari cafe yang terkenal.

Oh Sehun : seorang pria dengan wajah datar yang khas, paras rupawan dengan kulit putih susu, mendapat jabatan CEO di usia muda.

Kim Minseok : gadis cantik yang cekatan dalam memberi informasi, sekertaris dari Oh Sehun, memiliki wajah baby face yang menipu usia aslinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : haloo. ini fanfic pertama yang gua publish di ffn, semoga sukaa. bantu bimbing untuk menjadi penulis yang baik yaa *bow* thankyou. jangan lupa review ya^^


	2. Chapter 1

Aetos by MelFanfan

.

.

.

.

Malam dimana kegelapan mulai mendekat, suara itu begitu tersiksa.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

.

"Aaahhh"

Suara teriakan yang begitu menggema di suatu ruangan, bau amis yang tercium sungguh menyengat. Ruangan itu dihuni oleh dua orang lawan jenis, suara rintihan dan teriakan permohonan begitu mendominasi ruangan ini.

"ahh, _ple-please_ "

Desahan permohonan itu di abaikan oleh sang dominan, sang wanita terlihat bergairah dengan peluh di tubuhnya, kaki dan tangannya yang terikat membuat sang wanita sulit bergerak. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah seirama dengan suara desahan dan erangan yang semakin keras.

"hiks,,sttop"

Tunggu apa itu suara tangisan? Yah, itu memang suara tangisan. Wanita itu menangis, desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari suara wanita itu adalah suara kesakitan. Entah apa yang dilakukan sang lelaki hingga membuat wanita itu merasa kesakitan.

"tahanlah sebentar, setelah ini kau akan mendapat apa yang kau mau"

Suara husky itu begitu mendominasi ruangan ini, aura kelelakian yang terus mengguar dari tubuhnya. Tubuh wanita itu menggeliat, air matanya tidak tertahankan. Suara desahan itu terus terdengar hingga ahirnya hanya ada suara napas dari sang lelaki.

"sudah ku katakan bukan? Kau akan mendapat apa yang kau mau, dan aku mendapat apa yang ku mau"

Suara husky itu terdengar dingin dan mengerikan, lelaki itu melirik tak minat pada tubuh wanita yang terbujur kaku dengan tangan dan kaki yang masih diikat, jangan lupa bekas sayatan dan darah yang mengalir menghiasi tubuh sang wanita. Tubuh itu ia bawa menuju tempaat yang sudah ia siap kan, mayat wanita itu ia kubur di taman antah-beranta yang hanya ia yang tau.

" _good bye, sweet"_

Lelaki itu melihat gundukan tanah yang baru saja ia buat, cahaya bulan dengan malu malu menyinari lelaki tersebut. Wajah dingin dengan aura yang mencengkam, menverminkan perbuatannya beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terlihat malu malu dibalik kabut tipis, kicauan burung yang merdu menambah kesan 'Pagi Ceria'.

Tetapi berbeda dengan namja satu ini, kemeja hitam dengan jas yang senada sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, rambut yang sengaja ditata ke atas memperlihatkan jidah indahnya, jangan lupa jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar indah di tanggannya.

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukan waktu bekerja, ia bergegas menaiki mobilnya dan pergi menuju tempat ia menjabat sebagai CEO.

.

.

.

"pagi, sajangnim" sapa seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan jadwal atasannya. Namja yang dipanggil _sajangnim_ itu hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya.

"hari ini anda ada rapat dengan perusahaan Kang sore nanti, bahan sudah kami siapkan. Ah iya, Tuan Kim tadi menelfon" Namja yang di panggil sajangnim itu berhenti sebentar, lalu memasuki lift yang akan membawanya pada ruangan kebesarannya.

"Tuan Kim ingin anda datang ke cafe milik Tuan Park, beliau berpesan bahwa ada agenda penting yang harus dibicarakan" Wanita itu terdiam dihadapan atasannya yang sedang membaca laporan yang ada di mejanya.

"kosongkan jadwalku saat makan siang dan ubah pertemuanku dengan si tua itu. Laporkan kembali jadwalku pada pukul 2 siang" Wanita itu dengan sigap mengubah jadwal sang atasan tanpa ada yang terlewati

"ah iya, sajangnim, sebelumnya saya bertemu dengan Nona Byun, beliau meminta pesanannya" Namja itu terdiam, memikirkan pesanan sepupunya itu.

"pesanan apa yang dia maksud? Dia tidak pernah meminta sesuatu" sejenak namja itu berfikir bahwa wanita yang dihadapannya itu mengigau.

"Tuan Park, sajangnim. Itu pesanan Nona Byun" Namja itu hanya memasang muka malas dan kembali sibuk dengan berkas dihapannya

"katakan saja padanya, suruh temui si Park itu sendiri, menyusahkan saja!" gerutu Namja itu

"oh iya, Nona Kim, tolong kau pesankan barang yang biasa ku pakai pada suami mu. Aku membutuhkannya besok" Wanita yang mejabat sebagai sekertaris itu mengangguk paham dan izin untuk kembali pada mejanya.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, suasana yang riuh dan berisik langsung menerpa inda pendengaran. Bau alkohol begitu kuat dan menyesakan ditambah dengan dentuman musik yang keras, tidak mengganggu seorang namja yang sedang bertelfon ria.

Sesuatu yang diherankan karena _club_ ini masih buka meski matahari baru saja menampakan wajahnya

"apa ada yang penting, Kim?" tanya batrtender yang tengah sibuk dengan gelasnya. Wajahnya yang kotak dengan senyuman yang khas tidak pernah luput dari penglihatan namja yang baru saja di panggil Kim.

"ck, perlu ku ingat kan bahwa marga mu juga Kim, hyung" Namja itu mendelik kesal pada bartender yang dia panggil hyung.

"kkk, wae? Kali ini siapa yang berulah?"

"molla, mereka selalu saja mengganggu" Barista itu melirik 'tuan-nya' dibalik gelas yang ia bersihkan

"oh, tadi kudengar kau menyebut si Park, bukankah ia sedang pergi?" Namja itu mendesah malas

"dia sudah pulang, hyung. Lebih baik sesekali kau keluar mencari berita, hyung! Menyusahkan saja"

"aigoo, aku selalu keluar untuk pulang, bodoh! Lagipula bagaimana dengan si Oh? Kau tau bukan ia orang yang seperti apa" Namja yang tengah diam itu tersenyum misterius, entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga tersenyum seperti itu

"kita lihat nanti"

.

.

.

.

.

.

End/Tbc

A/N ; makasih banget yang udah review cerita ini hehe^^ kira kira siapa si The Dark Night itu? Menurut kalian siapaa?


	3. Chapter 2

Aetos by MelFanfan

.

.

.

.

Pandang aku sebagai manusia yang memiliki hati,

bukan sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk beristirahat sejenak dari penatnya aktifitas, _café_ yang terletak di pusat kota dengan pemandangan yang indah, juga suasana yang hangat menjadi destinasi favorit para pekerja. Kualitas yang bagus dengan _design_ yang hangat sungguh menjanjikan untuk seseorang yang ingin menenangkan diri.

Pelanggan terus berdatangan, mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dan menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Sama halnya dengan Sehun, CEO muda ini mendatangi _café_ yang sudah dijanjikan dengan 'Tuan Kim'. Minseok –sekertarisnya– turut hadir karena ini agenda 'penting' seperti yang Tuan Kim bicarakan.

Begitu memasuk _café_ , suasana hangat dan bau khas makanan juga kopi langsung tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan dan penciuman Sehun. CEO itu terus mencari letak duduk partner-nya itu, akan tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Mereka ada di ruangan Tuan Park, sajangnim" Minseok, sekertarisnya itu memberi tahu, atasanya itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ck, mengapa mereka tidak bilang dari awal? Merepotkan"

Dengan langkah yang tergesa, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan di lantai 2. Ruangan pemilik _café_ ini.

"Wah, lihatlah. Tuan Muda sudah sampai, haii Minseok-ie"

Sesampainya di ruangan yang dituju, Sehun disambut dengan kalimat yang menyebalkan dari seorang namja berwajah kotak. Sehun menatap namja itu malas dan membiarkan Minseok mendatangi namja tadi.

"Aku harap ini penting, perlu diingat bahwa aku orang sibuk"

Sehun mengucapkan itu dengan tenang tanpa merasa terganggu oleh tatapan menyebalkan dari nemaja yang duduk di sebelanya itu.

"Tentu kami tau, Sehun. Berhentilah menjadi kaku seperti itu"

"Ck, jangan mendebatkan hal itu. Aku sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk"

Namja di sebelah Sehun itu melirik malas pada sahabatnya ini. Namja tan itu hanya bisa meng-iya kan perkataan Sehun tanpa minat.

"Yak! Jangan bermesraan di ruangan ku sialan"

Suara baritone itu terdengar ketika sang empu melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya menjijikan. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, hal ini memang sering terjadi kala sekertarisnya bertemu dengan sang suami.

"Waktu ku tidak banyak. Jadi bisakah kita mulai pertemuan ini? Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan juga pada kalian"

Sehun adalah salah satu orang yang bisa menghentikan adengan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh pasangan tersebut.

 **Sehun POV**

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, semua mulai fokus pada tujuan awal pertemuan ini.

"Baiklah, karena aku yang membuat pertemuan ini. Aku akan menjelaskan terlebih dahulu tentang seorang wanita yang tewas tebunuh. Berita yang tersebar menyebutkan bahwa wanita ini tewas karena dibunuh oleh seseorang, motif si pembuhun pun belum jelas. Yang menarik pada kasus ini, adalah sayatan pada tubuh sang wanita. Bisa dikatakan wanita itu tewas karena kehabisan darah dari sayatan yang dibuat sang pembunuh, pa-"

"Bisakah langsung ke intinya? Aku sedang banyak pelanggan di bawah"

Chanyeol hyung menyela cerita yang dijabarkan Jongin. Aku menyetujui usulan Chanyeol hyung, aku hanya menatap malas pada sahabat hitamku ini.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Kasus ini berkaitan dengan agenda kita"

Bisa kulihat raut wajah Chanyeol hyung mulai bosan, sama seperti Jongdae hyung dan Minseok.

"Akan ku lanjutkan. Para polisi menemukan hal yang mengganjal dalam kasus ini, karena si pembunuh hanya menyayat bagian tubuh saja, sisanya ia biarkan. Polisi pun menemukan sidik jadi sang pembunuh, jadi bisa dibilang polisi sedang melacak pembunuh wanita itu"

Jongin mengakiri cerita dengan menggebrakan meja, aku menatap heran padanya, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol hyung dan yang lain.

"Lalu urusannya dengan kita apa? Kurasa kau hanya ingin memberi tau perihal pembunuhan itu"

Aku menatap Minseok dan meng-iya-kan ucapannya itu, dalam hati aku masih bertanya untuk apa Jongin memberi tau tentang kasus itu? Ia bukan seorang polisi maupun detektif.

"ah, sudah lah. Mari kita masuk ke dalam inti pertemuan kita, aku ingin tau tentang mereka"

Mereka? Siapa?

 **Sehun POV end**

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang, setelah pertemuan itu mereka langsung pulang dan akan membicarakan masalah itu lain waktu.

"Sajangnim, aku sudah merubah jadwal untuk hari ini dan dua bulan kedepan. Setelah ini anda diharuskan untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Besar. Saya telah memadatkan jadwal anda, jadi dalam dua bulan kedepan anda bebas"

Minseok memberi tau tanpa melihat atasannya, saking terpakunya pada jadwal sang atasan, Minseok tidak menyadi bahwa Sehun terdian dengan mata yang melihat ke arah luar.

"Aku punya pekerjaan lain untukmu, tolong kerjakan hari ini. Laporkan setelah itu selesai"

Minseok menatap heran pada atasannya itu, menerka-nerka tugas apa yang akan ia lakukan. Sehun adalah tipe orang yang penuh ambisi, Minseok khawatir akan hal itu.

"Tugas apa itu jika boleh saya tau?" Minseok bertanya dengan was-was. Pasalnya atasannya itu jarang sekali memberi tugas langsung padanya diluar kantor.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya. Di bagasi bisa kau ambil barang yang ku pesan dari suamimu, tugas itu akan ku beri tahu nanti malam"

Sehun tersenyum miring, entah apa yang ia pikirkan mengenai tugas ini. Minseok hanya bisa pasrah pada atasannya itu, perlu diketahui atasnya itu sedikit gila untuk urusan pekerjaan dan semua pekerjaan itu harus berjalan sesuai rencana, jika tidak nyawa lah taruhannya.

.

Minseok menurunkan Sehun di sebuah rumah megah di daerah Gangnam. Sehun langsung memasuki rumah megah itu, ketika ia masuk para pelayan sudah membungkuk padanya.

 **Sehun POV**

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Semua pelayan menatapku dengan pandangan kagum dan heran, aku yakin dalam hati mereka bertanya 'mengapa tuan muda Sehun datang ke rumah ini'. Suatu keajaiban aku bisa berada di sini, di rumah orang tua ku. Aku membawa langkah kakiku menuju ruangan yang berada di lantai atas yang langsung terhubung dengan balkon yang menampilkan pemandangan taman belakang.

Aku langsung masuk tanpa harus mengentuk pintu, jika kalian menganggap aku tidak sopan biarlah. Ayahku yang mengajariku, terlalu banyak masa laluku yang belum kalian ketahui.

"Ada urusan apa?" Tanyaku _to the poin_

"Duduk dulu, teh atau kopi?"

Aku mendecak, aku benci basa basi macam ini. Ingin rasanya aku pergi dari ruangan ini, tapi sayangnnya aku tak bisa.

"Bisakah kita langsung pada intinya? Aku orang yang sibuk, Abeoji"

"Ini tidak akan lama, Sehun" ada jeda sebentar sebelum pak tua itu melanjutkan ucapannya " Anak buahku mengatakan bahwa kau dengan Minseok melakukan sesuatu dibalik perusahaan, sebenarnya apa itu?"

Aku tersenyum miring, wajah ayahku terlihat di pantulan kaca yang sedari tadi ia tatap. Meski tidak jelas aku yakin wajanya kini tengah mengeras, syarat akan kekhawatiran pada perusahaan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, mungkin anak buahmu sala mendengar tentang hal itu. Sebenarnya aku melakukan investasi di _café_ milik Chanyeol hyung juga _club_ milik Jongin, hanya itu. Ah, investasi itu ku lakukan dengan uang ku sendiri, jadi perusahaanmu aman"

Ayahku berbalik dan menatap manik mataku, matanya yang sebiru langit sangat berbeda dengan mataku. Mata yang sangat kubenci sedari dulu.

"Kau harus tetap menjaga citra perusahaan. Ah iya, kakakmu akan kembali dalam 2 minggu bersama kekasinya"

"Akan ku katakna pada Minseok, ada lagi? Aku ingin menenui Eomma jika kau ingin tau"

"Katakan pula pada Minseok untuk mengosonkan jadwalmu saat kakakmu kembali, kau boleh keluar"

Tanpa peduli, aku bergegas keluar dan pergi menjauh dari ruangan itu.

.

Aku berdiri disini, di depan pintu kayu cendana dengan ukiran yang _artistic_. Aku mendorong pintu tersebut dan menemukan ibuku sedang melamun. Aku tersenyum getir, khawatir akan kesehatannya.

"Eomma!" sapaku, ia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku, aku mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang, mencium pipinya dan menyandarkan kepaku pada bahunya.

"Kapan kau sampai? Sudah lama kau tidak mengunjungi Eomma, Sehun"

"Mian, jadwalku padat Eomma, tunggu aku dalam 2 bulan, aku akan kembali dan kita akan pergi berdua"

Aku tersenyum kala wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibuku itu mengelus tanganku yang berada pada perutnya, ia mencium pipiku dengan sayang dan penuh cinta.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin Eomma kunjungi?" ia terlihat berfikir sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya

"Eomma lebih ingin melihatmu berkencan, Sehun" aku berfikir sejenak tentang hal itu, eomma melihatku dengan wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan " Tak perlu kau paksakan, Eomma paham tentang pekerjaanmu"

"Mianhae, Eomma. Apa pak tua itu sudah memberi tau Eomma tentang hyung?"

"Hmm, eomma sudah tau, kau akan menjemputnya? Ajak Eomma jika bisa, Sehun. Eomma ingin melihat keadaan diluar"

"Tentu Eomma, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk eomma. Lebih baik sekarang Eomma istirahat, ku dengar dari Bibi Nam sebentar lagi dokter akan memeriksa eomma. Maafkan aku karna tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku akan menjemput Eomma nanti"

Aku menidurkan Eomma dengan lembut, takut jika aku melakukan dengan kasar akan melukai wanita tercintaku. Aku mencium sekilas kening yang selalu menjadi tempat favorit ku. Eomma mengelus pipiku dengan lembut, aku bisa melihatnya bergumam 'kau tumbuh dengan cepat' aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Setelah menutup pintu, aku bergegas keluar dari rumah itu, mobilku sudah menunggu di depan. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 malam, sangat melelahkan meski hanya berbincang sebentar dengan pak tua itu.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan menghubungi Minseok.

"Waktumu hanya sampai tengah malam, lakukan tugasmu dengan cepat"

" _Siapa kali ini?"_

"Kau akan tau nanti, aku sudah memberi tau Jongdae hyung alamatnya. _Good luck_ "

Aku tersenyum sinis menatap layar ponselku, semoga Minseok melakukannya dengan benar kali ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : haii, hehehe makasih banget yang masih mau baca ff ini. Sorry for typo(s) hehe. Mohon review dan bimbingannya *bow*


	4. Chapter 3

Aetos by MelFanfan

.

.

.

.

Kami benar sesuai dengan cerita kami

Jadi jangan salahkan kami

.

.

.

.

"Ssshhhh"

Desisan itu begitu erostis untuk didengar. Ruangan dan dentingan jam menjadi saksi bisu adegan yang tengah tersaji di ranjang ruangan itu.

"Hah hah hah hngg"

Suara napas itu terdengar putus-putus, rambut yeoja itu terlihat acak-acakan. Pergerummulan panas it uterus berlanjut.

"Arrrggg"

Geraman sang namja diberikan untuk yeoja yang sedang berada di atasnya. Yeoja itu terlihat agresif dengan segala macam pergerakannya yang membabi buta.

"Ahk"

Pekikan itu terdengar kala sang namja menarik paksa rambut yeoja itu, beberapa helai rambut pun berjatuhan.

"Nnghh"

Desahan tertahan itu terdengar, yeoja itu berusaha menggapai apapun yang berada di dekatnya, ia butuh sesuatu.

"Ahkk"

Pekikan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini namja itu mendorong tubuh yeoja 'nya' hingga punggung cantik yeoja itu menabrak tembok belakangnya. Baru saja namja itu akan melakukan sesuatu, tetapi kalah cepat dari yeoja yang menatapnya dengan lapar. Kali ini punggung namja itu yang menghadap tembok.

Pergerummulan itu terus berlanjut hingga terdengar suara yeoja itu tersenggal senggal

"Tenagamu boleh juga, cantik" suara namja itu terdengar parau, meski begitu ia tetap memberikan kedipan untuk yeoja di depannya ini.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya" balas yeoja itu dengan senyuman yang manis dank khas milik yeoja itu.

Pergerummulan itu terjadi lagi, kali ini mereka terlihat agresif, peluh yang keluar sudah tidak bisa dikira. Rasanya pasangan adama-hawa ini seperti sedang berada di sauna, terlihat dari banyaknya peluh yang keluar.

"Hah~ ternyata kau cukup kuat juga, nona" baju namja itu sudah terlepas, menyisakan celana katun yang ia pakai sedari tadi.

Pergerummulan it uterus berlanjut. Kali ini, yeoja itu terlihat lebih agresif dibandingkan sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, rasanya agak aneh. Darah yang keluar dari pelipis ditambah dengan tubu yang penuh sayat menjadi saksi tentang apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Apa yang pernah kau lakukan, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ku lakukan" seringai namja itu terlihat meremehkan.

"Benarkan? Kita lihat"

Yeoja itu mengambil benda yang ia simpan di stoking hitamnya. Benda itu ia tusukan ke lengan atas namja 'nya' . Darah yang keluar dari lengan itu bagaikan air yang mengalir. Benda itu dengan mudah diambil oleh namja tadi, tetpai lagi lagi gerakannya kalah cepat dengan seseorang yang berada di belakang namja tadi.

"Kau tidak pantas berada di dunia ini" suara itu, suara yang berbeda. Begitu dingin dan kejam, tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun dari tatapannya dibalik gelapnya malam.

Sebenarnya siapa mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah mengawali hari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam pekatnya yang diikat, memperlihatkan leher jenjang nya. Senandung paginya memancarkan betapa bahagianya ia hari ini. Dress _baby blue_ selutut dengan _flatshoes_ berwarna senada, di tambah dengan riasan tipis naturalnya semakin membuatnya cantik di pagi hari.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan beberapa baju dan alat _make up_ , Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari apartemennya yang megah. Hari ini Baekhyun sedang ada janji dengan temannya yang bernama Luhan.

"Kemana bebek centil itu" gerutu Luhan. Gadis keturunan China-Korea itu sudah menunggu selama 30 menit, meskipun Luhan menunggu di dalam café tetap saja menunggu itu bosan.

"Luhanaie, mian tadi aku terjebak macet" orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, Luhan hanya mencebikan bibir plumnya.

"Kau sudah membuang waktu libur kerja ku, Baek"

"Mian, sebagai permintaan maaf bagaimana jika aku mentraktir mu?"

Luhan berfikir sejenak, tawaran Baekhyun sangat menggiurkan tapi ia bukan yeoja mata duitan. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir Baekhyun baru kali ini mentraktirnya jadi tak masalah.

"Call. Oh, kau ilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ah, iya. Apa kau kenal Park Chanyeol, Lu?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak tau

"Wae? Tidak biasanya kau membicarakan orang lain selain Kris"

"Ishh, namja itu memang brengsek, Lu. Lagi pula Chanyeol itu sangat tampan, melebihi Kris. Dan dia pemilik café ini"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa urusannya dengan ku?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kala pertanyaan Luhan terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Ish, aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita. Aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, lu. Tapi sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu selalu melarang ku, sepupuku selalu bilang seperti ini 'jangan pernah tertipu dengan senyumannya, meski tampan ia mematikan' aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi sepertinya ada yang mereka sembunyikan" ujar Baekhyun bergitu menggebu gebu

"Lalu?"

"Ish kau ini. Aku jadi penasaran, sepupu sialan itu tidak pernah mengizinkan ku untuk berdekatan dengan Chanyeol" Baekhyun berujar dengan lirih, Luhan yang tidak tega langsung memeluk sahabatnya ini

"Sepupumu pasti punya alasan, baek. Lagi pula siapa nama sepupumu?"

"Oh Sehun, wae? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

 **Luhan POV**

Nama itu, aku seperti mengenalnya. Tapi siapa?

"Aniyo, aku hanya bertanya"

"Ah, apa kau ingin ku kenalkan dengan sepupuku? Dia seorang CEO, parasnya tampan dan rupawan. Hanya saja ia sangat sulit untuk di dekati oleh para yeoja, kecuali sekertarisnya"

Aku menggeleng atas tawaran Baekhyun, dia pikir aku tidak laku apa. Aku melirik pakaian Baekhyun yang bisa di bilang mewah, pakaian bermerek, sepatu dari brand ternama, jangan lupa tas prada yang selalu ia bawa. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat menambah kesan tegas pada dirinya. Aku melihat tampilanku, baju dress selutut berwarna _baby pink_ yang sudah sedikit pudar, sepatu kets yang biasa aku pakai ke kampus, rambut _dark brown_ yang ku biarkan tergerai menutupi punggungku, jika Baekhyun membawa tas pradanya maka aku akan membawa tas pemberian ibuku. Tas yang sudah lama tersimpan di almari ku. Aku merasa sangat rendah jika dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, sepertinya kau berasal dari yang kaya. Sepupumu seorang CEO, kau salah satu pewaris Byun _Company_ , ibumu seorang designer ternama, kakakmu seorang sutradara ternama. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak berteman denganmu, baek"

Aku memang tipikal orang yang akan terus terang tentang apa yang aku rasakan, beruntungnya Baekhyun sama sepertiku. Aku melihat baekyun yang sedikit tertawa.

"Luhanie, sudah ku bilang jangan pernah merasa tidak enak padaku, kita teman ingat? Aku bahkan menganggapmu saudara perempuan ku. Lagi pula, hanya kau dan Kyungsoo yang tahan dengan sikap asli ku"

Aku masih merasa tidak enak, pasalnya Baekhyun berasal dari kalangan atas edangkan aku berasal dari kalangan menengah ke bawah, tentu saja aku merasa tidak enak. Tapi Baekhyun benar, aku jadi ingat bagaimana perjuangan baekyun untuk berteman dengan ku yang termasuk golongan pendiam.

Saat itu aku sedang ada kelas, saat aku ingin keluar disitulah aku bertemu dengan bebek cerewet ini. Aku bertubrukan dengan Baekhyun ingga buku yang dibawa Baekhyun terjatuh, aku memakinya karena saat jalan ia terlalu fokus pada handpone-nya, merasa tidak terima Baekhyun malah balik memaraiku. Dari waktu itu aku jadi sering bertemu dengannya, hingga suatu hari Baekhyun memintaku untuk menjadi temannya. Jujur saja awalnya aku mengira ia bercanda, jadi aku mengabaikannya.

Setelah beberapa hari ia terus mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi temannya, aku terus menolak hingga Kyungsoo – teman Baekhyun– merengek agar aku menerima Baekhyun sebagai temannya. Alasan yang simple, Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia cocok dengan ku, sama seperti apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Aku rasa perjuangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya aku menjadi teman mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sangat senang, tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa tidak enak. Untungnya mereka tidak pernah pandang bulu saat dengan ku.

"Aku tau, baek. Dan aku bersyukur untuk itu, terima kasih"

Aku meliat Baekhyun memengang tangan ku dan membalas ucapanku. Aku tersenyum, dan kami melanjutkan acara berbincang kami.

 **Luhan POV end**

.

.

.

.

kantor

Sehun terlihat sibuk dengan berkas berkas yang harus ia tanda tangan. Saat Sehun sedang fokus, Minseok datang dengan membawa berkas lainnya.

"Ini laporan keuangan bulan ini, sajangnim. Dan ini laporan pekerjaan ku" Minseok memberikan dua berkas yang berbeda pada atasannya, Sehun melihat berkas yang Minseok berikan padanya. Sehun membaca berkas yang berisikan laporan tugas yang ia berikan pada Minseok kemarin.

"Ku dengar kau dibantu?" Sehun menaikan alisnya, sembari melihat laporan yang Minseok buat

"Ne, sajangnim. Ah iya, Tuan Park ingin anda datang ke cafénya saat makan siang, ada yang ingin Tuan Park bicarakan"

"Hmm, berapa lama hingga waktunya makan siang?" Sehun berdehem dan menaruh kembali berkas yang ia pegang.

"Sebentar lagi, sajangnim"

"Pekerjaanmu sangat memuaskan. Kosongkan jadwalku hari ini, aku ingin isirahat" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sehun bergegas keluar dari ruangannya dan pergi menuju café Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

café

Suasana ramai sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi para pegawai café, termasuk pemiliknya. Siang ini Chanyeol sudah berada di café tercintanya untuk menemui Sehun. Ada beberapa hal penting yang – menurut Chanyeol– harus dibicarakan. Ia memasuki café yang terlihat ramai sperti biasanya, tapi ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Gadis mungil dengan temannya yang sama mungilnya sedang berbincang santai di sudut café, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah gadis gadis itu.

"Hai, nona nona" suara baritonenya mengagetkan kedua gadis yang sedang berbincang santai, salah satu dari kedua gadis itu memekik senang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Byun Baekyun.

"Chanyeol, sejak kapan di café?" pekik Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan hampir tersedak.

"Baru saja, menikmati makanan kalian nona nona?" Chanyeol mengambil kursi sebelah Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan bokong indahnya pada kursi itu.

"Eoh, café mu selalu mengenyangkan, Yeol. Kenalkan ini Luhan, temanku" Baekhyun mengenalkan Luhan pada Chanyeol, hanya saja Luhan bersikap sedikit _aneh?_ Baekhyun melihat Luhan yang sedang melamun

"Lu? Hei Luhanie" panggil Baekhyun, Luhan yang tersadar langsung menoleh dan meminta maaf.

"Mian, aku sedikit melamun tadi. Aku Luhan" Luhan menyodorkan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan dijabat hangat oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" setelah berkenalan tangan keduannya tidak kunjung terputus, hingga Baekhyun yang merasa cemburu melepaskan tautan itu.

"Jangan abaikan aku disini, dan kau Luhan jangan pernah terjerat pesona Chanyeol-ku" ujar Baekhyun dengan percaya diri.

"Pede sekali, maaf saja baek Chanyeol bukan tipe ku" ujar Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun merasa senang.

"Aku kira ini perbincangan pribadi, hyung"

 **Luhan POV**

Suara itu, aku seperti mengenal suara itu. Aku menoleh dan meliat seorang namja dengan garis rahang yang tegas juga mata yang tajam. Namja itu bagaikan seorang dewa, aku melihat Baekhyun yang mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Sudah bosan berkencan dengan segala bentuk berkasmu, Tuan Oh?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang sarksastik. Sepertinya ini yang Baekhyun bilang sepupunya.

"Memangnya ada larangan aku tidak bisa kesini? Lagi pula aku bukan seorang _workaholic_ nona Byun"

Aku melihat namja ini dengan seksama dari tataan rambutnya yang rapih, turun menuju jidatnya yang terlihat menawan, alisnya yang tebal dengan glabella yang sempit, matanya yang tajam seperti burung elang, hidungnya yang mancung bagaikan perosotan, pipinya yang tirus dan berakhir di bibirnya yang tipis. Bibir itu berwana pink alami, sama sepertiku.

Aku kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sedang adu mulut dengan namja ini, aku melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikanku. Tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan begitu aneh, aku tidak tau apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan tentang ku. Chanyeol memutuskan kontak mata dengan ku dan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Sehun, kenla kan in-" baelum selesai Baekhyun mengenalkan ku, perkataannya langusng dipotong dengan tegas oleh sepupunya.

"Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Chanyeol, baek. Nanti saja memperkenalkan teman mu" setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol dan sepupunya Baekhyun pergi menuju lantai atas.

Aku melihat Baekhyun yang kesal karena tingka sepupunya.

Sepertinya kau pernah melihat sepupu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di waktu yang bersamaan

Tapi kapan?

 **Luhan POV end**

.

.

.

.

 **Sehun POV**

Sesampainya diruangan Chanyeol hyung, aku mendudukan diriku di kursi depan canyeol hyung.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hyung?" tanyaku to the point, aku sangat tidak suka bertele-tele.

"Ini tentang mereka" aku menaikan alisku, meminta penjelasan lebih rinci "aku mendapat kabar ini dari Jongin, mereka sudah bergerak" lanjutnya

"Dimana Jongin?"

"Sedang bersama Jongdae, membeli beberapa botol wine dan barang" Chanyeol hyung menatapku dengan serius "Apa rencana mu? Mereka akan segera mengetahui keberadaan kita" lanjutnya

"Gunakan rencana awal, lanjutkan sisanya. Saat mereka tiba, yang lain sudah tiada" aku melihat Chanyeol hyung termernung

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku, kau lihat teman Baekhyun tadi?"

"Eoh, aku meliatnya. Wae?"

"Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Terima kasih atas bantuan mu kemarin" Chanyeol hyung tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Sama sama. Jadi kapan kau akan merestui ku dengan Baekhyun? Kau taukan aku sudah jatuh dalam pesona sepupu cantik mu" Chanyeol hyung memerikan senyuman menyebalkannya itu pada ku.

"Ntahlah, kita sudah sangat familiar dengan hal macam ini, tapi Baekhyun tidak. Aku takut dia akan bertanya padaku dan aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa"

"Aku akan mencoba menghindarinya, tapi jika sangat mendesak aku akan kembali. Aku akan menjaganya sepenuh hatiku"

"Dia terlalu berharga, hyung" aku dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang menyedihkan

"Haruskah aku membuat kontrak perjainjian? Aku begitu menginginkannya"

"Menginginkan tubuhnya atau hatinya?" tanyaku penasaran

"Keduanya" cengiran idiot dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mengambil kesucian Baekhyun"

"Bagaimana jika dia yang meminta" tantangnya

"Jika memang kau mencintainya, kau tidak akan pernah merusaknya meskipun dia yang meminta. Dia bagaikan permata, hyung"

"Aku tau. Aku akan menjaganya Sehun, boleh ya?" aku enggan berbicara lebih lanjut soal Baekhyun –sepupu gila– ku.

"Lupakan, jadi apa kau sudah menemukan kalung mu?"

.

.

.

.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama dengan Chanyeol hyung, aku pamit untuk pulang. Aku melihat Baekhyun dengan temannya masih berada di tempat yang sama. Aku berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, dengan Chanyeol hyung di sampingku.

Sayup sayup aku mendengar percakapan mereka berdua

"Apa menurutmu sepupuku tampan?" sepupu gilaku menanyakan hal retoris yang sudah pasti ia tau jawabannya.

"Tampan, tapi tatapannya tidak bersahabat" temannya menjawab dengan santai, aku mendelik tidak percaya dan Chanyeol hyung hanya tertawa. Kami berhenti hanya untuk mendengar pembicaraan sepupuku dengan temannya.

"Memang. Lal apa kau menyukainya? Dia 11 12 dengan tipemu"

"Ntah lah, dia terlihat sangat angkuh"

"Dia memang angkuh, wajar saja ia kurang mendapat kasih sayang. Tapi jika dia sudah menyayangi bahkan mencintai seseorang, ia akan menjaganya sepenuh hati"

"Pantas saja ia menatapmu dengan lembut, dia pasti sangat menyayangimu"

"Eh benarkah? kkk aku memang sepupu kesayangannya. Ingin ku jodohkan, Lu?"

"Apa maksudmu baek? Lagi pula aku tidak tau pekerjaannya" gadis itu berkata dengan nada sebal yang kentara dan sepupuku dengan senang hati menjitak kepala gadis itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang ia seorang CEO, bodoh"

"Kenapa menjitakku, lebah centil. Bukan itu maksudku, apa ia punya pekerjaan sampingan?"

"Pekerjaan sampingan? Ntah lah, aku rasa tidak. Wae?"

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tatapannnya begitu membunuh saat itu" aku dan Chanyeol hyung tersentak kaget. Segera saja aku mendekati meja sepupuku.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat. Aku tau sepupuku tampan tapi tatapannya tidak pernah seperti itu"

"Aku tau aku tampan, Byun"

"Cih, pede sekali" Baekhyun yang cemberut terlihat menggemaskan layaknya seekor anak anjing. Aku menatap gadis yang sedari tadi menemani Baekhyun berbincang.

Rambut _dark brown_ nya terlihat manis, mata bagaikan rusa yang bening dan bibir plum yang tipis itu. Aku yakin bibir itu pasti manis. Chanyeol hyung menyikut lenganku dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang dulu, minta antar Chanyeol hyung jika ingin pulang, baek" aku pamit dan menatap sebentar gadis itu.

Sebenarnya aku merasa familiar dengan gadis ini. Bahkan sesampainya di apartemen pribadiku, gadis itu masih menghantui pikiranku. Sebenarnya

.

.

.

.

Siapa gadis itu?

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : haloo, gimana dengan chapter ini? Disini udah ada Baekhyun sama Luhan, dan ini emang lebih menonjolkan sisi Luhan. Sorry for typo(s). jangan lupa review yaa*bow*

Oh iya, ada yang nanya ini pairingnya siapa? Ini pairing hunhan. Otp tercintaku 3


End file.
